


Imágenes

by GoliaLyrock



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, Desus - Freeform, Explicit Language, FUCK, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, darus - Freeform, daryl fucking dixon, idk - Freeform, jesus x daryl dixon, paul 'jesus' monroe - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliaLyrock/pseuds/GoliaLyrock
Summary: [AU; DARUS; 18] Sólo un breve one-shot caliente.Varias veces estuvo a punto de golpearlo para que no volviese a joderlo de esa manera.





	Imágenes

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kirkman.
> 
> Atención, diálogo sexual.

 

**_Imágenes._ **

 

Le había dejado caliente.

_Joder._

La viva imagen de él, recorriendo sus hombros y sus piernas. _Como si estuviese bailando._

Y luego, tomó de sus manos; sabiendo lo que hacía. Él, sudoroso, desconfiado y algo trastornado, devolvió tal apretón y caricia; de espaldas, se inclinó hacia adelante y Daryl sólo logró observar deseoso su presencia y movimientos.

_Le gustaba._

Relamió sus labios, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal y tensaba su entrepierna. Sin miramientos, el encuentro duró aquellos ínfimos segundos en que Jesús se incorporaba con cualquier mierda en sus manos -pues poco le importaba en tal situación- para seguir recorriendo el camino en busca de provisiones, alejándose rápidamente de él, dejándolo de esa manera.

_Maldito hijo de puta._

Desde que había llegado ese capullo, éste se había hecho la manía de acercársele, más de lo que habría querido en realidad, sin alguna excusa de por medio. Lo que no sabía el idiota ese, es que el Dixon estaba llegando a su límite. Después de que el cuerpo ajeno chocara contra el de él múltiples veces, pegando su trasero en un _movimiento torpe_ contra su entrepierna o cualquier otra mierda provocativa, sus manos no podían quedarse más quietas. Mucho menos él.

Y varias veces, estuvo a punto de golpearlo para que no volviese a joderlo de esa manera. Hasta que, bueno, sucedía lo de ahora.

Tuvo que exhalar profundamente para controlarse completamente. No se sentía avergonzado, al contrario, su entrecejo arrugado reflejaba la frustración sexual que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo. Y pareciera que al rubio le importaba una mierda como se encontrara. ─Eh, Daryl.─ Le escuchó decir con un deje de gracia en su tono de voz. _Bastardo._ ─Tenemos prisa, _¿No?_ ─ Tensando su mandíbula, le respondió con un silencio, y es que en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era agua fría. Sus orbes instintivamente recorrieron la silueta del hombre que esperaba por él más adelante. Sus pies desganados se movieron para apresurar el viaje.

─¿Sucede algo, Dixon?

_Será hijo de perra._

Daryl lo acribilló con la mirada, harto de ese jueguito de mierda que tenían desde que, desgraciadamente, se habían conocido.

No quiso contestarle, ni tampoco lo volvería a hacer. Inhaló con suavidad, hasta que el rubio lo detuvo de imprevisto. ─No te ves demasiado bien. ─ Inmóvil, no pudo evitar reaccionar de forma violenta y salvaje, aprisionando al idiota contra una desgastada madera de la bodega que revisaban. Sus manos tironearon fuertemente las ropas ajenas, alzando a Jesús. Y éste sonreía complacido con la situación, sin ejercer alguna clase de forcejeo contra el ataque. _Era lo que había estado esperando._ ─No me vuelvas a joder, capullo.

─¿O qué? ─ Jesús relamió sus labios y el Dixon no pudo evitar acoplarse más a él.

─Te follo.

Y entonces Jesús se removió bajo él, con unos movimientos oblicuos donde una de sus rodillas se elevaba rozando la entrepierna dura del Dixon.

Mierda, había pasado el límite.

Pero poco le importó cuándo su boca devoró sin pudor o escrúpulos los labios remojados y carcomidos de él, y sus manos callosas y ásperas se incrustaron debajo de sus ropas, raspando la piel de Jesús.

_Joder._


End file.
